Confiance et Trahison : IV - Tabula Rasa
by Gwenetsi
Summary: L'équipe a enterré Tony DiNozzo. Alors que tous le croient mort, l'agent est contraint par Trent Kort d'infiltrer un réseau de mafieux. Dorénavant, il est Angel.
1. Le réveil

**Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu les autres opus de _Confiance et Trahison_ pour comprendre l'histoire.****  
**

* * *

**Titre :** IV - Tabula Rasa

**Auteur : **Gwenetsi

**Statut :** En cours

**Série :** NCIS

**Résumé : **L'équipe a enterré Tony DiNozzo. Alors que tous le croient mort, l'agent est contraint par Trent Kort d'infiltrer un réseau de mafieux. Dorénavant, il est Angel.

**Appartient à :** la trilogie _Confiance et Trahison_, l'histoire du point de vue d'Angel de la fin de _Carpe Diem_ (chapitre 14 pour Tony) jusqu'à l'épilogue de _Modus Vivendi_ en passant par certains passage des _Bonus_.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Plus de deux ans après la fin de l'histoire, je reviens enfin avec l'opus manquant permettant de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour Tony. Je vous conseille de lire la trilogie si ce n'est pas le cas avant de vous mettre à cette "suite", mais ce n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre. Je vous fais le résumé de _Carpe Diem_ juste avant le chapitre.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Confiance et Trahison **

.

Confiance : 1 - Espérance ferme en quelqu'un, en quelque chose.

2 - Sentiment d'assurance, de sécurité de celui qui se fie à la probité (honnêteté) de quelqu'un.

.

Trahison : Action de trahir.

.

Trahir : 1 - Livrer, abandonner quelqu'un ou quelque chose à qui l'on doit fidélité.

2 - Tromper, cesser d'être fidèle à quelqu'un.

.

_On doit se méfier de chacun, c'est notre seule défense contre la trahison._

* * *

**Précédemment dans ****Confiance et Trahison**** :**

Suite à une enquête, Tony et Tim se font enlever par William Stone. Ce savant fou les empoisonne avant de les relâcher pour se venger du NCIS. Seul le poison reçu par Tim a un antidote. Condamné, Tony propose à Eli David, seule personne au courant avec le docteur Brad Pitt de son état, d'échanger Ziva, qu'il veut absolument récupérer, contre lui et de disposer de sa personne comme il le souhaite. Le directeur du Mossad accepte, mettant ainsi terme à de nombreux problèmes entre agences et pays risquant de mal finir. Malgré son envie de tuer de ses mains DiNozzo, Eli le relâche, lui laissant au passage un petit souvenir : une étoile à six branches gravée au couteau dans sa chair à l'emplacement du cœur. Après avoir écrit une lettre à chaque membre de l'équipe et avoir demandé à Brad de les remettre à qui de droit, l'agent se rend au bord de l'océan. Il s'effondre sur les docks alors qu'une silhouette approche.

* * *

**IV – Tabula Rasa**

.

Tabula rasa : Littéralement table rase, locution latine signifiant avoir tout effacé pour repartir de zéro.

.

_L'avenir est un présent que nous fait le passé._

André Malraux

.

_Tous les changements, même les plus souhaiter, ont leur mélancolie; car ce que nous laissons derrière, fait partie de nous même. On doit faire le deuil de sa vie passée, avant d'entrer dans la nouvelle._

Anatole France

* * *

...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Réveil**

_La vie est un rêve dont la mort nous réveille._

Proverbe persan

.

Ses yeux papillonnent. Tony lutte contre l'engourdissement pour maintenir ses paupières ouvertes. Les secondes s'écoulent et il parvient enfin.

La première chose qu'il constate c'est qu'il est solidement attaché à un lit. Tout ses sens en éveil, bien qu'il se sente encore vaseux, il examine les alentours. Les murs blancs, les bips réguliers et l'odeur étrange ne laissent planer aucun doute sur le lieu où il se trouve, un hôpital.

Passé cette première constatation, il tente de se redresser. Les sangles de ses jambes et de ses poignets en profitent pour se rappeler à lui. Poussant un juron, il se rallonge et détaille la pièce autour de lui.

Ce n'est pas une simple chambre d'hôpital. Les plastiques tendus autour du lit lui prouve qu'il s'agit d'une chambre stérile. Il constate qu'il n'y a aucune fenêtre, seule la lumière bleue des lampes anti-microbes éclaire la pièce.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il se trouve là. Il fronce les sourcils. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il atterrisse ici ? Il se concentre et plonge dans ses souvenirs pour trouver une explication.

Il a du mal au début, puis ça lui revient. L'enquête sur le meurtre d'un marine, le savant fou, le choix du poison qui le condamnait pour sauver McGee, l'arrestation du coupable, le départ du NCIS, le marché avec Eli David... il se rappelle de tout.

La dernière chose qui lui revient en mémoire c'est l'océan. Il avait quitté Brad dans le parc et prit la voiture pour le gagner. Il avait roulé longtemps, plusieurs heures en fait. La capitale n'a jamais été en bord de mer.

Il s'était effondré dans la neige.

Il se souvient des étoiles à présent, du ciel illuminé de leur éclat. Il y a cette silhouette au loin qui approche. Ensuite, il les voit, Kate, Jenny, sa mère. Il tressaille. La silhouette !

Réfléchissant intensément, il réussit à mettre un visage, puis un nom sur elle. Il jure de nouveau. Pas lui !

Voilà pourquoi il est toujours vivant, _il_ l'a sauvé. Peut-importe la façon, il est en vie, seul et attaché. Tout semble indiquer que ses amis ne sont pas au courant. C'est même certain. Cela implique que... Oh non ! Pas ça !

Une infirmière entre dans la pièce. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire un mot, Tony explose :

- Où est cette vermine de Kort que je le tue de mes mains ! ?

.

La femme s'immobilise, incertaine de ce qu'elle doit faire. Le regard meurtrier du jeune homme l'empêche de bouger plus sûrement que n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle voit arriver le médecin avec soulagement. Il la congédie d'un geste de la main et s'approche de son patient.

Il contrôle ses constantes. Tony ne le quitte pas des yeux, ruminant sa colère. Le médecin lui pose quelques questions sur son état de santé, mais il demeure silencieux. L'homme en blouse blanche soupire.

- J'ignore qui vous êtes, je fais ce qu'on me dit, c'est tout. Les personnes qui vous ont amené ici ont su être très convaincantes pour cela.

C'est à Tony de soupirer. Comme s'il était étonné ! Kort, la C.I.A., quand ils ont quelque chose derrière la tête, ils ne reculent devant rien.

- J'en suis sûr, marmonne-t-il. Alors que savez-vous ?

- Vous êtes arrivé dans mon service il y a plusieurs jours. Vous avez subi une transplantation cardiaque.

- J'ai un nouveau cœur ?

- Oui.

Tony se souvient de sa discussion avec Brad. Quand bien même ils auraient trouvé le remède au Carpe Diem, son cœur lâcherait. Ok, ça explique la greffe, mais pas pourquoi il est en vie. Il se tourne vers le doc.

- J'ai été... empoisonné, et il n'y avait aucun remède. Alors pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ?

- Je l'ignore. On vous a amené alors que vous aviez déjà reçu le greffon. Je ne sais rien de ce poison, hormis les marques qu'en conserve votre corps.

- Détachez-moi !

- Je ne peux pas.

- Kort ?

- Qui ?

- Le type franchement sympathique qui m'a amené ici.

- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a dit de vous attacher.

- Et de me laisser comme ça jusqu'à son retour, termina-t-il.

Au regard du médecin, il devina qu'il avait vu juste et qu'on n'avait pas laissé le choix au praticien.

- Bon, puisque je suis là, dites-moi comment je vais.

Le médecin le rassure sur son état de santé avant de lui expliquer en quoi consiste sa rééducation suite à la greffe, la raison pour laquelle il est ici. Puis il part, il a d'autres patients à voir.

Tony sent une intense fatigue l'envahir alors qu'il se retrouve seul. Il n'aura pas de réponses à ses questions ou d'explications tant qu'il n'aura pas vu Kort. Alors il se laisse emporter par le sommeil, certain et pressé de le trouver à ses côtés à son prochain réveil.

.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, Tony peut constater que Kort est près de lui, dans la pièce tout du moins. Il se trouve derrière les tentures transparentes.

- Vous avez peur que je tente de vous tuer pour rester si loin ? ironise Tony en tirant sur les sangles. Je suis attaché, rassurez-vous.

- Je viens de me rappeler pourquoi je vous déteste.

- Et ?

- J'aurais dû vous laisser crever dans la neige.

- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

- J'ai besoin de vous.

- J'imagine l'effort surhumain qu'il vous a fallu pour réussir à me dire ça.

- Vous pouvez rire, il n'empêche que c'est moi qui dispose des pleins pouvoirs.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous m'avez sauvé et amené ici ? Je suis quoi, votre prisonnier ?

- Je vous préférais mort.

- Je suis mort ?

- Pendant quelques minutes. Je n'aurais pas dû vous ramener.

- Et sinon, qu'est-ce-qui fait que je suis vivant ? Parce que dans mon souvenir, hormis mon cœur en train de lâcher, j'avais un truc dans mon corps en train de me tuer. Vous savez, le Carpe Diem !

- Oui, je suis au courant.

- Et donc ?

- Votre séjour en Somalie vous a été salutaire. Le sérum d'Ulman a retardé le poison, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de lui même. Oui, il a disparu tout seul, et non on ne sait pas pourquoi. On a dû changer votre cœur en attendant que ça se fasse

- _Me changer le cœur ?_ Vous vous rendez compte de la façon dont vous dîtes ça ? C'est comme si vous disiez qu'il allait pleuvoir !

- Il neige, et aucune chance de pluie vu les températures.

- Kort !

- Vous aviez besoin d'un cœur, vous en avez un.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète !

- Il appartenait à un homme condamné.

- J'étais condamné.

- Lui, rien n'aurait pu le sauver.

- Je veux savoir qui, Kort !

L'agent soupire, puis décide de répondre, décidé à se débarrasser au plus vite du sujet.

- Nathan Eliott, un gamin de dix-sept ans, sans famille. Deux gangs se sont affrontés dans son quartier. Il a été pris dans la fusillade. Il s'est pris quatre balles dans la poitrine. Un miracle que le cœur n'ait pas été touché.

- Pourquoi moi ? Le Carpe Diem était toujours là. Je n'aurais pas dû recevoir son cœur.

- Parce que je l'ai décidé.

Il lève la main pour l'empêcher d'objecter quoi que ce soit. Tony le voit ensuite chercher quelque chose dans sa poche.

- Comme il n'avait personne, on m'a remis ça, dit-il en tendant vers lui un collier.

C'est une très belle chaîne en argent. À son extrémité se balance un ange aux ailes déployées.

- Je suppose que vous le voulez.

Tony fronce les sourcils.

- Vous vous rendez compte de la façon dont vous parlez de lui ?

L'homme de la CIA hausse les épaules et dépose le bijou sur la table près de lui.

- Vous allez devoir faire avec.

- Disons que je me satisfasse de ça, grogne l'agent, pour quelle raison suis-je attaché ?

- Pour que vous ne vous échappiez pas.

- Et pourquoi j'aurais envie de faire ça ?

L'homme ne répond pas.

- Kort ?

Il reste silencieux, mais son regard est équivoque.

- Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? s'exclame Tony.

Furieux, il lui décoche une flopée de phrases bien senties, faisant serrer les poings de colère à l'agent de la CIA, avant de lui demander pourquoi il a fait ça. Et l'explication que lui fournit Kort est bien loin de le calmer. Les appareils de mesure s'affolent et le médecin est alerté. Il contraint Kort à sortir de la pièce.

Tony retombe sur ses oreillers. Il l'a fait passer pour mort ! Les autres ont été voir son corps, ils l'ont enterré, ils ont ouvert son testament ! Ah oui, le maintenir dans un coma artificiel pour ça était une très bonne idée, sinon c'est aux funérailles de Kort qu'ils auraient assisté ! Maquillé le cadavre de celui qui lui a donné son cœur -quoi que donner soit un bien grand mot- pour le faire passer pour lui, l'enterrer à sa place... Non, mais c'est pas vrai !

Oh, il y a un espoir qu'ils découvrent la vérité. Seulement pour ça, il faudrait que le directeur du Mossad ait accès au rapport d'autopsie. Mouais, aucune chance.

Et ce que lui doit faire, infiltrer le groupe du Fantôme en faisant ami-ami avec un de ses membres, c'est du délire ! L'homme en question se trouve dans l'hôpital pour sa rééducation, après avoir fait une chute de plusieurs étages pour il ne sait quelle raison. Comment la CIA peut-elle savoir qu'il est ce qu'il prétend être ? Parce que c'est ça en plus, il s'est vanté d'en faire partie un jour où il avait trop bu et, hormis des présomptions depuis, il n'y a aucune certitude, aucune preuve.

Quant à la dernière question, pourquoi lui pour faire ça ? Oh, juste un enchaînement de pas mal de choses, un concours de circonstance en somme. Il leur faut un homme (Kort et les femmes, ça ne va pas de pair), que tout le monde le croit mort (pour ne pas pouvoir être déconcentré), qu'il acquière une toute nouvelle identité... Et pour qu'il n'ait pas la tentation de reprendre contact avec sa famille, ses amis, ses collègues... il faut le couper totalement de son environnement et se débrouiller pour qu'il soit dedans jusqu'au cou. Ainsi, il restera de lui-même à sa place sans autre possibilité que de se concentrer sur sa mission. Ouais, définitivement une très mauvaise idée.

* * *

**Alors, qui me suit dans l'aventure ?**


	2. Pablo

**Me revoilà ! Et avant septembre s'il vous plaît ! Comme quoi les miracles existent. ^_^ C'est super de vous voir suivre, les filles !**

**WJ : ***attrape sa machette et sa tenue de super aventurière* En avant dans la jungle Ffienne ! Cap sur le pic Tabula Rasa ! T'as rien oublié dans ton paquetage j'espère ? **lessardster** : Ravie que tu sois de la partie ! Depuis le temps que je voulais montrer l'histoire du côté de Tony ! T'as raison, ça va aussi être le moyen de détester Kort encore plus. ^^ **PBG : ***craint pour la vie de sa fan adorée* Tu sais que c'était que le premier chapitre et qu'il va encore y avoir du Kort/Tony ? Tu vas survivre ?

**Aujourd'hui, la première rencontre de Tony et un membre du réseau mafieux et le retour de Kort. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Pablo**

_Sur la terre tout a une fonction, chaque maladie une herbe pour la guérir, chaque homme une mission._

Sagesse indienne

.

Tony rumine des pensées sombres depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, il y a deux jours de ça, le quatre janvier. Kort s'est abstenu de lui rendre de nouveau visite. Il n'est pas suicidaire.

On l'a détaché. Il se félicite de ne plus être entravé par des sangles, mais les tentures transparentes sont des chaînes tout aussi efficaces. Quitter la bulle stérile c'est se mettre en danger. Il en a pour deux semaines au moins à y être coincé. Il n'est pas fou, il ne va pas sortir avant. Il n'a pas échappé à la mort pour la tenter pas des actes inconsidérés. De plus, ce serait manqué de respect au jeune à qui il doit d'être en vie.

Le médecin lui a remis son collier, après l'avoir déchargé de toute bactérie. C'est donc un pendentif aussi vierge de microbes que le reste de son environnement avec lequel il joue en ce moment même.

Il pense à son équipe, sa famille. Il ressasse encore et toujours les derniers moments passés avec eux. Il se rappelle ses derniers jours au bureau à faire semblant, à faire croire qu'il allait bien alors qu'il était en train de mourir. Il frissonne encore du froid humide de la pièce où Eli David l'a détenu. Il entend le cri de Brad dans le parc lorsqu'il l'a vu, imaginant déjà que le pire était advenu. Et puis il se souvient de l'océan après ces longues heures de route qu'il ne sait toujours pas comment il a parcouru sans sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Oui, Tony DiNozzo se souvient de beaucoup de choses. Et être privé de ce passé le fait énormément souffrir. Car ce n'est pas simplement un moment passager. Il sait qu'il est déjà pris dans l'engrenage et qu'il va devoir lutter longtemps pour en sortir. Qu'il se passera plusieurs semaines si ce n'est plus avant qu'ils sachent qu'il est en vie.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, il prend son temps avant de lever les yeux. Convaincu qu'il s'agit d'un médecin, il ne voit guère l'utilité de lui adresser la parole avant qu'il entre dans sa bulle, si jamais il le fait. La voix inconnue qui le salue lui fait en revanche relever la tête de surprise.

- Salut, répète l'étranger.

C'est un patient de l'hôpital, il le devine à sa tenue. Un plus petit que lui, les cheveux bruns et des yeux sombres, il est typé hispanique. Une immense cicatrice barre le côté droit de son visage.

- Salut, l'imite Tony sans comprendre sa présence.

- J'suis Pablo Twain, le type que... J'suis con, tu l'sais bien puisque t'as effacé mon casier. C'est un honneur de t'connaître.

Tony hoche la tête pour lui signifier que c'est réciproque même s'il n'en pense pas un mot. Il en veut à Kort de cette histoire de casier qu'il n'a aucun mal à deviner être de lui. Il lui a bien dit qu'il le mêlerait à cette mission de gré ou de force, enfin plus de force qu'autre chose en réfléchissant.

- T'es Angel, c'est ça ? J'étais pas sûr. Dia m'a dit que t'étais dans c'te chambre, mais c'est pas le type a qui faut faire confiance. Vu l'truc qu't'as dans tes mains, il avait raison. Pas vrai ?

- Possible. Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ? réplique l'agent.

- J'ai entendu dire que t'avais tes entrées un peu partout. Enfin... tu vois quoi.

- Pas vraiment.

- J'me doutais qu'tu dirais ça. T'es une pointure dans le genre, pas vrai ?

- Je repose ma question : qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- Que tu viennes bosser avec moi.

- C'est une blague ?

- Écoute, vieux, j'sais qu'on s'connaît pas

- C'est rien de le dire !

- Mais si t'as effacé mon casier, c'est pas pour rien. T'es pas débile à c'qu'on dit. T'es pas un poulet non plus. Hein !

_Un flic ne serait pas attaché à son lit, crétin_, jura-t-il intérieurement avant de répliquer.

- Pas mon genre.

- J'le savais ! Sinon t'aurais refusé et faudrait s'occuper de ton cas. Genre définitif, tu vois ?

- Je ne suis pas encore débile. Mais j'ai pas dit oui pour bosser avec toi que je sache.

- Vieux, j'sais qu't'es pas clean et que les flics ont rien contre toi. Mais ça durera pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu bosses en solo. Alors que si tu bossais avec moi, enfin j'veux dire avec nous...

- C'est une menace ?

- Non ! J'te suis redevable, j'veux juste t'aider.

_Mais si je ne te tue pas parce que tu refuses, un ami s'en chargera_, devine Tony.

L'agent sait que tout se joue maintenant. Il a déjà commencé à composer un personnage face à Pablo Twain. Il ne peut pas se permettre de refuser son offre. Ce serait signer son arrêt de mort et il a bien l'intention de vivre. Refermant le collier dans son poing, il tourne la tête vers l'extérieur pour que l'homme ne puisse pas deviner les émotions qui l'assaillent.

Il va accepter l'offre de Pablo. Il va infiltrer le réseau criminel auquel il appartient, ce que personne n'a pu faire jusqu'à maintenant. Il va laisser croire son entourage à sa mort et vivre avec ça pour réussir sa mission. Il va le faire parce qu'il refuse de mourir ici. Il va le faire pour que le monde soit débarrassé de ce réseau qu'il sait extrêmement dangereux. Il va faire partie du Fantôme et il le regrette déjà.

- OK, lâche-t-il, j'accepte.

- Super ! Tu vas voir, vieux, tu l'regretteras pas.

- Ne m'appelle pas vieux, jamais, c'est clair ? Mon nom, c'est Angel. Si tu veux qu'on bosse ensemble, t'as pas intérêt à l'oublier.

- Cool ! Te fâches pas, j'vais t'appeler Angel. C'est classe comme prénom en plus. J'vais y aller, faut que j'prévienne du monde. On s'voit plus tard !

.

Assis sur une chaise, Trent Kort garde le silence. Tony lui rapporte succinctement son entrevue avec Pablo Twain.

- Vous avez de la chance que j'ai des médocs à prendre et de la rééducation à faire, termine-t-il, ou je serais déjà parti d'ici.

- Je connais la chanson. Recommencez pas ou je vous fais rattacher à votre lit !

- Ça vous plaît, pas vrai ?

- Vous êtes tordu, DiNozzo.

- C'est vous qui interprétez.

- Je regrette déjà de devoir bosser avec vous.

- On peut changer ça, si vous voulez !

- Impossible. C'est trop dangereux et personne ne pourra vous remplacer. Ça fait des mois que je prépare cette mission. J'aurais juste préféré que vous n'y soyez pas mêlé.

- J'allais mourir, pourquoi m'avoir choisi ?

- Vous alliez mourir si on ne vous changeait pas le cœur.

- Les médecins...

- Peuvent être achetés.

- C'est une blague ?

- Le jeune qui bosse avec votre copain Pitt... Steven Blackway. [1] Il n'a pas donné toutes les informations qu'il avait à son supérieur. Il a découvert que vous survivriez au Carpe Diem.

- Comment l'avez-vous acheté ?

- Il avait pas mal de dettes et quelques cadavres dans le placard. Il n'a pas fait de difficulté.

- Alors il sait que je suis vivant ?

- Il vous croit mort, on lui montré votre cadavre pour qu'il soit convaincu.

- Il pourrait dire la vérité à Brad.

- Sur le fait que vous auriez pu vous en sortir ? Aucune chance. Il n'a aucun moyen de le contacter. Il est actuellement en mission humanitaire dans un endroit si perdu qu'il n'apparaît sur aucune carte. Il ne reviendra pas avant au moins un an et, croyez-moi, il a d'autres choses à s'occuper.

- Alors vous aviez prévu de me sauver ?

- Je n'avais personne d'autre sous la main. Il fallait aller vite. Quand on a appris que Pablo Twain était dans cet hôpital, quoique clinique privée serait plus approprié, il nous restait peu de temps pour monter une opération. C'est là que j'ai appris pour vous.

- Comment ? Vous nous surveilliez ?

- Pas vous, Stone.

- William Stone ?

- Il fait partie du réseau du Fantôme. C'est Pablo Twain qui nous l'a appris. Il se soûlait à cause d'un certain Dia qui lui fait de l'ombre. Il a laissé échapper que ce type s'était fait coincer par les fédéraux alors qu'il venait de rentrer dans le réseau. Ça avait mis son patron furieux parce que c'était lui son référant. Et Dia en a tiré profit. Il a eu un accident peu après être parti du bar. Pendant que les médecins s'occupaient de lui, j'ai pris quelques renseignements sur ce qui se passait du côté de Stone et qui pourrait me servir.

- Grâce à Blackway.

- Savoir que vous alliez mourir a été une excellente nouvelle.

- Et vous vous en êtes servi.

- J'avais peu de temps pour ça mais, si on vous amenait dans l'hosto où se trouvait Twain pour vous sauver, il arriverait forcément un moment où vous alliez vous rencontrer. J'ai seulement décidé d'aller plus loin. Curtis Wood existait déjà, il ne lui manquait plus qu'un visage. Une fois fait, il a effacé le casier de Pablo Twain, mais s'est fait descendre avant de pouvoir le rencontrer. Par chance, ils se font soigner au même endroit.

- Curtis Wood ?

- Dit Angel à cause du collier qu'il a au cou. Il n'utilise jamais son véritable nom.

- Vous avez ajouté le surnom quand ?

- Lorsque j'ai appris que le gamin était mort, c'est le genre de détail qui peut faire la différence dans ce genre de mission. Mais vous avez failli tout faire foirer. Vous étiez introuvable ! Finalement, je vous ai repéré sur les docks. Si je n'avais pas eu d'hélico à disposition, vous n'auriez eu aucune chance. Je vous ai déposé, le cœur et vous, ici après vous avoir mis la main dessus. Le timing était serré, si vous aviez évité d'aller faire un petit tour sur les docks, ça aurait été pas mal !

- Je suis vivant.

- Encore heureux ! Après le mal que je me suis donné pour façonner cette couverture, pour récupérer le cœur... bordel, DiNozzo, je devrais être à votre place !

- Alors pourquoi moi, Kort ?

- Parce que vous alliez mourir et que la meilleure couverture qui soit est la mort. J'ai déjà essayé d'infiltrer le réseau, vous avez plus de chance que moi de réussir. Ça ne me plaît pas, mais c'est comme ça.

- Si le chef du réseau est un tout petit peu plus intelligent que Pablo Twain, il aura appris que je suis mort et que je ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Curtis Wood, enfin Angel.

- Ne vous en faites pas, personne ne peut faire l'amalgame entre les deux. Angel a toute une vie inventée avec des personnes que le Fantôme peut contacter et qui crédibiliseront cette histoire. Vous ne risquez rien de plus que pour n'importe quelle autre mission, DiNozzo.

- Dire qu'il a fallu que Stone fasse partie du Fantôme pour que j'ai la vie sauve... c'est déprimant.

- De justesse, vous êtes vivant de justesse et, à ce propos, j'aimerais bien savoir où vous étiez passé ! Mais je présume qu'Eli David pourrait me répondre, qu'il m'expliquerait pourquoi il ne veut plus récupérer sa fille.

- J'avais un compte à régler avec lui. C'est fait. Il ne vous dira rien de plus.

- Vous me cachez des choses.

- Vous croyez ?

- Dites-moi quoi !

- Seulement si vous faites quelque chose pour moi.

- Quoi ?

- Garder un œil sur mon équipe, veiller sur elle.

- Pas question.

- Vous me devez bien ça, il me semble. Leurs vies sont en danger avec Stone.

- La CIA l'a déplacé, ils ne risquent rien.

- Je suis dans la merde à cause de vous, vous allez le faire. Et peut-être que je vous dirai ce qu'il s'est passé avec Eli David.

- Le Mossad est déjà tenu à l'écart du Fantôme et de ce qui le concerne.

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Je ne jouerai pas les nounous avec le NCIS.

- Au contraire. Si vous voulez que je mène cette mission à bien sans dire à Gibbs et aux autres que je suis vivant, vous le ferez.

- Je vous déteste, DiNozzo !

- Moi aussi. Alors ?

- Je vous préviens, au moindre écart, je me charge de vous.

- Je connais la chanson, maintenant dites-moi ce que vous savez du Fantôme. Hormis leurs actions, je sais déjà qu'ils vendent des technologies de pointes à qui en fait la demande.

- Par un réseau web zombie.

- Parallèle à l'autre et presque impossible à pénétrer ?

- C'est à peu près l'idée. On apprend la transaction après qu'elle ait eu lieu généralement. La seule fois où nous l'avons découverte avant qu'elle se produise, elle a été annulée.

- Au moindre doute, ils annulent tout.

- C'est ça. Chaque membre du réseau utilise un portable prépayé, chacun connaît uniquement la voix de ses contacts directs et n'a aucune idée du rôle de ceux rencontrés.

- Donc ils sont intouchables. Pablo Twain ?

- Aucune information.

- Et vous voulez que je les infiltre ?

- Vous avez mieux à proposer ?

- Je vais finir par regretter de ne pas être mort si ça continue.

- Une fois que ce tout sera fini, je pourrai vous arranger ça si vous voulez.

* * *

**[1] **Steven Blackway apparaît à la fin du chapitre 11 (12 pour le site) de _Carpe Diem_.

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**


	3. La Famille

**Voilà enfin la suite de cette histoire. Je doute que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement, d'autant qu'aussi peu de suivi ne motive pas. Je finirai l'histoire pas d'inquiétude, mais il va sans doute falloir prendre votre mal en patience.  
**

**WJ, PBG, lessardster, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'être là et de commenter l'histoire. Vous êtes fantastiques !**

* * *

**Chapitre ****3 – ****La Famille**

_Une vraie rencontre, une rencontre décisive, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin._

Tahar Ben Jelloun

.

La neige. Elle recouvre tout le paysage. C'est avec difficulté que les bâtiments et les véhiculent tentent de faire concurrence à ce blanc immaculé. Eux, comme les hommes.

Debout sur le trottoir, Tony embrasse du regard un endroit qu'il ne reverra sans doute jamais. Un lieu où des personnes l'ont sauvé. Un lieu où il a aussi été plongé en enfer. Car être coupé de son monde, de sa famille et de ses amis pour des criminels, ça ne peut être que ça.

Il réajuste sur son épaule un sac sur le dos contenant quelques affaires, ordonnance et médicaments. Il a beau partir, il ne quittera jamais vraiment l'hôpital. Les anti-rejets qu'il doit prendre sont à vie. La neige lui rappelle cet univers blanc et aseptisé, cet endroit qui le coupe de tout. Il la déteste pour cela.

Pablo Twain attend qu'il le rejoigne près de sa voiture, une Mercedes noire qui n'est pas sans lui rappeler certains véhicules du NCIS. Il secoue la tête. Non, il ne doit plus penser à l'agence. Il doit occulter son passé, s'approprier celui d'Angel. Il n'a pas d'autres solutions ou il mourra vraiment cette fois.

Le trajet dure longtemps. Les heures passent sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Pablo a renoncé à faire la conversation depuis longtemps. Une station de radio se charge de briser le silence, alternant flash info et tubes du moment.

La tête posée contre la vitre, Tony a fermé les yeux. Bercé par le ronronnement du moteur, il sombre dans un demi-sommeil que le moindre bruit suspect éveille. Malgré la fatigue, il mémorise le chemin pour atteindre la demeure des Twain. Il connaît bien la ville où elle se trouve pour y avoir vécu des années. New-York restera toujours celle qui l'a vu grandir. Celle où son père vit en ce moment même.

Il réprime des souvenirs et le goût amer du regret pour se redresser et faire face à l'immense villa devant laquelle ils viennent de se garer. Le passé est le passé. Il doit faire avec. L'oublier dans ce cas précis.

Un homme au costume impeccable vient les rejoindre sur l'allée gravillonnée. Pedro Alcazar, l'oncle de Pablo et, il le devine au premier coup d'œil, le fameux patron dont lui a parlé Kort. Le sexagénaire l'approche pour le saluer avec chaleur. Tony sait qu'il doit rester sur ses gardes, mais il lui semble que le Fantôme dont on lui a parlé est moins impressionnant qu'il ne devrait l'être. Moins effrayant surtout.

Il n'aime pas ça. Si cet homme est un des plus recherché du pays, il ne devrait pas accueillir à bras ouverts un parfait étranger, qui plus est avec une sincère bonne humeur. Non, cet homme, ce Fantôme, est dangereux. De part la réputation qu'il lui connaît, il devrait être plus méfiant. Ou bien est-ce justement ça le but ? Le faire douter dès les premières secondes pour le manipuler à sa guise ensuite ?

.

Après un rapide tour du propriétaire et des rencontres brèves des membres de la maisonnée, Pablo s'arrête devant une porte de la maison.

- Ici, c'est tes quartiers, dit-il. À c't'étage, y a aussi les larbins. En dessous, c'est pour moi et mon oncle. La chieuse que t'as vu tout à l'heure...

- Ta sœur.

- Ouais. Elle crèche avec ma mère dans une aile de la baraque. Les gars ont leurs propres appart ailleurs.

- Et Dia ?

- Il habite en ville aussi. C'est mieux pour tout l'monde. J'te laisse t'installer. On parlera business demain. Si t'as besoin, j'suis dans le salon. Y a un match à la télé.

- Ok.

Il l'abandonne à ses quartiers. Tony ouvre la porte.

Une vaste pièce sommairement meublée est éclairée par des portes-fenêtres. Des rideaux de velours bruns sont écartés pour permettre à la lumière d'entrer. Il devine à sa gauche la salle de bain malgré la porte fermée. À sa droite deux chambres sont accolées. De légers bruits sont audibles dans celle de gauche, comme des objets qu'on entrechoque. Il fronce les sourcils et s'approche tandis qu'au dehors les chiens aperçus en arrivant se mettent à aboyer.

Un enfant de trois ou quatre ans est installé sur le lit. Ses mèches blondes tombent devant ses yeux bleus fixés sur des cubes en bois dont chaque face affiche un graphisme différent. Il tente de les remettre en ordre pour former une image. Tony s'avance un peu, poussant la porte. L'absence d'huile faire crier les gonds. Le garçon sursaute.

Dès qu'il l'aperçoit, il saute au sol pour se terrer dans un coin de la chambre. Il tremble de tous ses membres en le voyant approcher. Tony n'a jamais eu le feeling avec les enfants, tout comme avec les animaux. Il l'a assez dit à ses amis. Et voilà qui se retrouve face à un enfant alors que les dobermans de l'extérieur aboient sans interruption pour il-ne-sait-quelle-raison. Tentant de se faire entendre du petit, il essaye de se présenter. Cela renforce seulement les tremblements. Alors il sort, sans un regard en arrière, pour trouver Pablo et avoir des explications. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les réponses le laisse coi.

- Ouais, c'est _Christopher_, le gamin de mon frère. Lui et sa femme sont morts l'an dernier. Le mouflet est muet, enfin c'est ce qu'on pense vu qu'il parle jamais. Il crèche dans la chambre à côté de la tienne, mais t'inquiète on va le virer au grenier, tu seras tranquille.

Tony n'est pas certain de ce qui est le plus indigne, ce qu'il dit du petit ou le ton badin qu'il emploie. La façon dont il a craché le prénom de l'enfant annonce la couleur de toute manière. Surtout vu ce qui suit quand il demande qui s'occupe de lui.

- Ben personne ! Y a bien Suzanne, la cuisinière, qui lui sert à manger, mais sinon il reste tout seul dans sa chambre. Des fois mon oncle le fait dîner avec nous, mais c'est rare.

Il réussit à convaincre Pablo qu'il peut laisser le garçon dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, que ça ne posera aucun problème. Il se renseigne ensuite auprès de la fameuse Susanne. C'est une brave femme d'une soixantaine d'années, elle se charge également des courses, du ménage... C'est une bonne à tout faire. Elle ne s'occupe pas seulement de la cuisine. Elle lui apprend qu'elle se charge de monter les repas au petit, que celui-ci à quatre ans. Il s'habille et s'occupe seul, malgré son jeune âge. Elle ne l'aide que pour se laver, un soir sur deux. Elle est surchargée de travail.

Tony retourne dans ses quartiers abasourdi. En voyant le regard apeuré du garçon quand il retourne dans sa chambre, il décide de prendre les choses en main. Il s'assoit contre le montant de la porte et commence à parler.

- Alors tu t'appelles Christopher à ce qu'on m'a dit. Moi c'est Angel.

Le garçon se replie un peu plus sur lui-même.

- Je peux t'appeler Chris ?

L'enfant relève la tête, surpris.

- Ça veut dire oui ?

Un très léger acquiescement lui fournit sa réponse.

- Alors Chris, on va devoir cohabiter ensemble. Ma chambre est à côté de la tienne. Tu sais, je ne suis pas très doué avec les enfants, en fait je n'y connais rien, mais si tu veux on peut devenir amis. Ou essayer au moins.

Chris l'observe attentivement. Tony pointe du doigt les cubes.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

L'enfant réfléchit, semble hésiter, puis se lève. Il part s'installer sur son lit. Il attend ensuite une réaction de la part de l'adulte.

- J'arrive.

Tony se lève et prend place à côté de l'enfant qui tressaille.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, rassure-toi.

Il attrape un cube et le fait pivoter.

- Ce n'est pas le bras du prince qu'il te manque ?

Chris tend sa main timidement vers la pièce en bois. Sans brusquerie, Tony lui dépose dans la main. Ils se mettent à reconstituer le jeu.

.

Les jours qui suivent, l'adulte et l'enfant s'apprivoisent. Tandis que l'un découvre son nouveau travail, l'autre apprend à lui faire confiance. Ils ont conscience d'être seuls face au reste de la famille, que seul l'autre leur apportera l'aide dont ils ont besoin. C'est étrange, pourtant c'est comme ça. Tony sait depuis l'instant où il a posé les yeux sur l'enfant que rien ne pourra se passer comme il l'a imaginé. Son intention de renouer le contact avec les autres est écartée, pour le moment. Il ne peut pas leur dire qu'il est vivant, pas avec Chris dans l'équation. Le garçon n'a rien demandé dans cette histoire. Il apprend même rapidement qu'il y est une victime. Il ne peut pas le repousser. Personne n'est là pour lui. Même si ça le terrorise, il doit l'aider. Et cela se produit bien plus vite et mieux que ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Au bout d'une semaine, ils mangent ensemble. Tony l'aide à s'habiller, à se laver les dents, il le lève et le couche... L'enfant est propre, et a l'habitude de se débrouiller seul. Cela l'arrange bien. Le premier problème qu'il rencontre au cours de sa mission concerne le bain du gamin. Parmi tous ceux auquel il a pensé jusque là, autant dire que ce n'est pas celui-ci qui est venu en tête. Mais le Fantôme lui fait confiance, ses hommes le traitent avec respect. Tout n'est pas simple bien sûr, mais suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas à garder une arme sous son oreiller ou surveiller ses arrières à chaque instant.

Il n'a jamais assisté Suzanne pour cela, elle ferme toujours la porte de la salle de bain dans ces moments là. Il comprend et respecte ce choix. Elle conserve la pudeur de l'enfant, qui de toute façon refuse que quiconque soit présent. Seulement quand la vielle femme décrète un jour que c'est son tour, là, il se sent complètement désemparé.

Elle a préparé Chris à ce que se soit lui qui s'en charge, heureusement. Quand le soir arrive, c'est le garçon qui lui explique par gestes ce qu'il doit faire car il ne peut y arriver seul. L'agent se rend alors compte que ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. Enfin, tout est relatif vu qu'il ressort trempé de la salle d'eau sous les rires de son petit protégé.

Son protégé. C'est ce qu'il est au bout de quelques jours. Il est même davantage au fil des semaines. Il est sa bouffée d'oxygène dans cet univers où son seul contact avec l'extérieur s'appelle Trent Kort et n'arrive qu'une à deux fois par mois.

Ses cheveux clairs et ses yeux bleus n'ont rien de commun avec le reste de la famille. Il tient énormément de sa mère. Elle aussi avait cette chevelure blonde tirant sur le châtain et ce regard azur. C'est une des raisons pour lesquels l'enfant est mis à l'écart. Il n'a rien à voir avec la Famille. Tony le regarde avec tendresse alors qu'il s'est endormi. C'est lui sa famille à présent. Même s'il le voulait il ne pourrait pas partir maintenant, car peu importe le deuil affligeant ses proches ou sa mission, la chose la plus importante entre toutes reste Chris.

* * *

**Un avis sur ce que vous venez de lire ? Envie de connaître la suite ou pas du tout ?  
**


End file.
